


Angel Baby

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mentions of blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 10 2016 Advent drabbles: Christmas angel
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Kudos: 10





	Angel Baby

The Angel’s head was porcelain, with rusty colored haired that curled around her shoulders. She was an honest to goodness doll, with a body and legs, not just a tree topper, and the wire form that topped her onto the tree worked exactly like the doll stand she also came with and could be removed. She wore a long white dress that was covered in silver and gold stars, embroidered on it in metallic threads, but instead of being a Victorian type dress it was more of a regency era style dress with an empire waist with long straight sleeves with a small puff at the top of them. Her wings were large and white, covered in soft feathers and silver and gold glitter. 

Kurt’s mom told him that originally she held a harp, but when Kurt was born, his mother removed the harp and had a baby porcelain doll created. It had a halo of light brown curls and wasn’t a tiny baby, but more of one about 7 or 8 months of age. His head rested on the angel’s shoulder and the angel held him close. He was dressed in a white satin suit that looked like something the blue boy in the one painting his mom showed him wore. It too had silver and gold trim and the baby wore tiny little white leather shoes with silver buckles.

Kurt told his mom that according to his books even boy babies wore dresses back then, but his mom just laughed and told him she wanted the fact that the baby was a boy to be noticeable. The Christmas before his mom got ill Kurt told her that he thought the Angel looked like her. His mom just smiled and laughed and kissed him on the head.

It was the last thing they placed on the tree and when they removed it after Christmas the angel went back onto her doll stand and into the china cabinet.

The morning after his mom died, the angel was gone, as was half the other contents of the china cabinet…like the violin and the wire Easter basket and the heart crystal and the little wooden nativity and the glass rose that sat on top of a set of concert tickets. His dad bought them a star for the top of the tree the year after she died. Kurt nicked an angel from a nativity from school and tied a string through her halo and hung her in his closet where his dad wouldn’t know about her or see her.

Angels didn’t show up on the Hummel Christmas tree ever again. Kurt collected an Angel ornament every year, bought with his own money and hung them in his room where his dad wouldn’t see them.

The second Christmas after his dad married Carole, Kurt came home from school to find a box on his bed. 

It had been…a day. That was about all Kurt could say about it. Artie had written the show…or rather taken credit for it after making Kurt tell him all about the old classic TV shows he’d watched when little, since Artie had never seen one, actually. He wasn’t fond of the character he’d had to play, but Artie insisted that one of them had to be ‘flighty and shallow’ and that Blaine would be a better option for the manly partner who indulged his flighty partner. Kurt argued that they didn’t need that type of character but Artie insisted they had to play to what the audience would like and Artie was sure his vision was it. And since Artie was given the charge of it all, Artie’s way would be what was seen. Then there was the conversations he heard about Christmas gifts. The box with the gum wrapper ring was sitting on Kurt’s bedside. That was all Blaine had given him. Blaine’d given Rachel a new animal sweater he saw while out shopping and Brittany, Quinn, Tina and Santana glove, hat, and scarf sets. He got all the girls gift certificates for a spa day. He got all the guys in glee gloves and key chains and gift cards for the movie theater, except Kurt. He got Sam and Finn video games they had wanted, to make up for his behavior earlier in the year.

He gave Kurt a ring made out of gum wrappers. Kurt had given him bowties and socks to match, a sweater and a bunch of old records of bands Blaine had been trying to find that Kurt had finally located at the antique store in Findley. Blaine said that they had said they weren’t giving gifts, but he couldn’t not give Kurt something so he made Kurt the ring. The speech was sweet, but even during it Kurt wanted to laugh because he knew Blaine simply couldn’t meet those promises; he’d already shown that over and over and had just two minutes before canceled plans with Kurt to go hang with the Dalton boys. Then he couldn’t answer the question about when Kurt was supposedly to have said this when Kurt asked. (Because they never did say it, they never discussed it at all. It was never said when Blaine gave Kurt his wish list or asked what Kurt would like. It never happened.)

And Kurt had shrugged it off. Maybe Blaine didn’t have much of his own money and didn’t want to ask his parents for some, or maybe he just got gifts for family and not others. But then Kurt had heard the discussions about gifts and knew Blaine gave just fine…to everyone else.

So the mysterious box on his bed was a welcome distraction when Kurt got home. 

Kurt opened it, lifting the flaps to reveal the items tucked inside. On the top were several certificates and awards that Kurt had won when he was little. He removed them to find things from the china cabinet and other places around the house where things had disappeared from those first few days after his mom had died. He found several baby blankets and a baby coat with a Paddington bear in the exact matching coat resting on it. There were the Raggedy Ann and Raggedy Andy dolls and a real tambourine that had multi colored ribbons attached to it. He uncovered the wire Easter basket…and the violin in its case. At the bottom of the box were two smaller boxes. Both were white. The smaller of the two, when opened, revealed the wooden nativity. Kurt’s hands trembled as he pulled out the other box.

The angel rested in the box. The doll stand and tree attachment were wrapped and nestled in a portioned section to the side of the box, along with a pair of white silver buckled baby shoes. In a small open box was the harp that used to be in the angel’s hands and a tin pair of wings that seemed to be able to be placed upon the baby in the angel’s arms. The doll was resting on a bed of Satin. Kurt lifted the Angel out and realized the satin wasn’t just cloth. He lifted the satin out and discovered a tiny satin button-up shirt and tiny satin short pants. Long white stockings, well ones that would be long on a baby, since they were baby stockings, rested under the outfit. There was a small cap that looked like a newsboy cap, but made of white satin by the stockings.

Under it all was a photo.

His mother was dressed in a white dress with an empire waist holding Kurt, dressed in the satin outfit in the box. Written on the back of the photo was ‘modeling for Ember – Kurt 6 months’. Also was a signed certificate with information about the doll and the changes made after Kurt was born…including the fact his mom had been the model for the angel doll in the first place.

Kurt tucked everything back into the box and was nearly ready to tape it shut again. However Kurt couldn’t bring himself to do so. He unpacked it all again and removed the box with the nativity and the box that held the angel. He already knew that it could not be placed on their tree. Carole and Finn didn’t even have a star on top. They had one of those bulby glass spire things and when Kurt went to put up the star last year, he was informed that it wasn’t going up, their topper was. It was a nonnegotiable thing. His dad backed them…Kurt had got his garland across the fireplace mantle and the fireplace and chimney cleaned so they could use it and the ability to light a candle in HIS window for 20 minutes a night, even though he could not do so in any of the regular house windows.

But…That didn’t mean she had to be put far away. Kurt looked over to his bookshelf and smiled. On the top…there was room. And no one ever really looked up…no one ever really looked around. Kurt put the nativity out on the eye level shelf, setting it up like they did when he was small, with the wise men and the camels working their way towards the star stand (the nativity didn’t have a stable, it had a stand that was topped with a large shooting star) and Mary and Joseph and the baby under the star and the angels…because his had several…over by the shepherds and sheep and dogs. Then he took out the doll stand and unwrapped it. He took out the Angel and put the stand on her. He was about to put her up on top the shelf but stopped. He took out the wings for the baby and placed them onto the baby. He stroked the baby’s face and then the angel’s face. He set her on top of the shelf, settled so she watched over his bed. From the center of the room you could hardly see her, but from the bed Kurt could see her well.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to share his Angel. Not with Carole and Finn. Maybe Sam would appreciate her, but even with the shared experience of having a parent die, Finn still teased Kurt over the things he did to stay close to his mom (Kurt was not allowed to tease back…he never was). He knew Blaine wouldn’t get it either.

Someday, maybe, he’d have someone to share it with. Someone who would be able to appreciate it. Someone who would understand wanting to be watched over by pure love.


End file.
